polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Omskbird
}} :For the good version, see Omskball (city) |nativename = Омская птица |image = Uhuy.png |personality = Evil |language = Russian |type = |friends = Krokodil Best friend Satan Islamic Emirate of Afghanistanball Soviet Unionball Russiaball (Most of the time) Trilluminati My good friend ISISball Democratic Kampucheaball North Koreaball Nazi Germanyball Independent State of Croatiaball Empire of Japanball Ottoman Empireball Mongol Empireball Timuridball Al-Qaedaball �� Bad things �� Hellish things UKball (well no but actually yes) |enemies = �� Good things Russiaball (rarely) My Counterpart (Unless we're watching hockey) Omskball Drug Removers Good countryballs Novosibirskball |likes = Krokodil, and drugs. Evilness Killing War My Hockey Team (Avangard Omsk) Polina Bogusevich (her family is from My Clay) ,Total chaos, the Suffering and death of all life, Eternal Evil, |founded = 1716 |religion = Orthodoxy |affiliation = Omskball Siberiaball Russiaball |hates = Good things espiacially Life and Peace, Water |intospace = Will cause Big Crunch |bork = Fire Fire |food = Souls of Millons |status = causing death, destruction and drugs all over the world |onlypredecessor = Polandball Wiki |predicon = 404|caption = You are a noob! Satan! I love hell.|government = HELL}} Omskbird is a city of Russiaball. He is widely known for the high drug trafficking, especially of krokodil. His bird-like shape is taken from another meme. In Polandball comics, he represents the most evil part of Russiaball and Humanity in general. The Omskbird is only rivaled by Reichtangle in terms of evilness. He is also challenging Novosibirskball for power of Siberiaball, making the two worst enemies. Omskbird is responsible for the selling of Krokodil in both Russia and World Wide. Most Omskbird Krokodil shipments are being stopped by USAball and Australiaball but some still leak in through Europe, Asia and even South America. It can be drawn as a bird head, of red colour and hidden face. Particulary, the Omskbird loves the B-movie They Found Hell since his place was featured in the ending. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - Gives foods and monies! He's scared of me. * Al-Qaedaball -Also can into kill * ISISball - mass murderers * Eritreaball - Can into Killing! * ISISball - Half son * Sovietball - Grandpa who s scared of me as well. * Nazi Germanyball - Tried to kill my Grandpa but we're still friends. * Satan - We're friends but I'm Eastern Orthodox still * Talibanball - Friend, I was so sad when they got kicked out of Afganistan. :( * Reichtangle - best friend * Trilluminati - Friend * Other evil countryballs * Groke Enemies *EVERYONE GOOD * Philippinesball - Removes drugs * Vaticanball - Is of good * Omskball (city) - My good counterpart * Constantineball - Same As Vatican Gallery Polandball Meme Omsk.png Omskbird.png QM6Yu9w.png Reddit_xkimball_Fear.png|It's time to face your fears... (xkimball) Reddit_AaronC14_StareDown.png|Stare Down (AaronC14) Qb2N5zv.png S5zMyH6.png 1537588 729400330460423 4161593323654736434 o.png 10459043 729400453793744 1110529487686079071 o.png 10575242 729400493793740 5683329275152490400 o.png ISIS in a Nutshell.png BqxpPEx.png Russia's meaning.png liHtTKp.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 2zYuDBH.pn Squirl comic.png 'difY7rG.png Omskreich.png 5ePeOCz.png Untitled 21.png uhuy.png Winged Doom Meme Images (3).jpg Images (2).jpg Images.jpg links * Instagram page ru:Омская птица es:Omsk Bird it:Omsk bird zh:鄂木斯克鸟 Category:Russiaball Category:Cityballs Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Drugs Category:Asia Category:Vodka Category:Cityballs of Russiaball Category:Europe Category:North Asia Category:Non-ball Shaped